


Demon Death

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Fights, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester are on a hunt.





	Demon Death

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Spook Me Multi-Fandom Challenge 2018  
> Creature: Demon

Demon Death

 

They had heard of the stories. As hunters, the Winchesters were always searching for the supernatural; creatures that needed to be put down. This one story had peeked their interests. It was too unbelievable not to go unnoticed by them. The local town was being plagued by some type of creature or creatures, depending on what could actually be believed from the news. Something was wreaking havoc at night, scaring away tourists. They just couldn’t believe the actual accounts of the creature. It was described as big and red with wings and other times as dark brown with wings. It had to be some kind of a hoax. Sam was sure of it. Dean was willing to investigate. What was another dead demon in Dean’s book?

Sam and Dean had pursued the demon into the abandoned building. It had taken them both to subdue it, not without injuries to each of them. Sam stood, rubbing his jaw as Dean finished chaining it to the support beam. There was no way the demon was getting out of the chains, not with the magical sigils that had been etched into them. They were both covered in scratches, cuts from claw marks and bruises. Dean backed away from the creature, rubbing his knuckles over his bottom lip. He winced from the pain radiating from the cut and wiped the blood on his jeans. He looked over at Sam. Sam’s injuries were pretty similar to his, except Sam had a cut above his left eye. He was gonna have a nasty bruise to go along with the one forming on Sam’s jaw.

“You good?” Dean’s voice was ragged as he spoke, only caring for his brother’s well-being.

Yeah,” Sam huffed out. He saw the wince of pain Dean tried to cover. Only he would have noticed it but he remained silent.

Sam gave Dean a frown as he raised his left hand to wipe away the blood that was trickling into his eye and down the side of his face. 

“What are we gonna do with that? Him?” Sam asked as he looked at the demon they had bound. It wasn’t human looking; not like the others they had fought and killed. He wondered if their demon killing knife or the angel blades they carried would kill this thing.

Dean turned back to look at the demon he had chained; knowing that something was off with it. It was red skinned, with horns, three sets of wings and claws. Dean cast a glance over his shoulder at Sam and then back to the demon. He chuckled as he watched the demon fight against the chains. “Yeah, good luck with that. No way you’re getting out of those, at least not without one of us letting you out and that ain’t happening.” He listened to the demon snarl and and watched as it pulled on the chains. “Taking the whole demon look a little literal, aren’t you?” Dean quipped.

The demon snarled at him. “What, you don’t like the classics?” 

“This look has been done to death and by better than you,” Dean counted back.

“Dean, stop antagonizing him. He’s clearly a low level demon.” Sam offered in the way of help. 

“The demon snarled again. “Low level!? Here, I’ll show you what a low level demon looks like.” He gave an ear piercing screech and then a throaty laugh. “Just wait!”

There was an answering call to the screech and then the door was kicked in, sending splinters of wood into the room. Dean and Sam turned, crouched down, covering themselves with their arms to protect themselves from the flying debris. They heard movement and looked up as another screech cut through the air. They were confronted by another demon. This one was different from the one that had summoned it. Its skin color was dark brown, almost mimicking the look of tree bark and its wings were draped over its back, giving the appearance of it wearing a cloak. Its long tongue flicked out, as it turned its head to glare at them. Two sets of eyes settled on the Winchesters. Its horns twitched and the demon raised its clawed hands as it advanced on them. 

“Seriously?” Dean asked as his lips quirked up into a smirk. “Do you guys have any originality?” Dean asked as he eyed the other demon. “So, were you born this way?” Dean couldn’t help himself from asking. 

The second demon snorted. “Course not. Used a glamor spell.”

“A glamour spell. Really?” Dean huffed out. “Well dude, you did it wrong. It only made you more fugly.”

Sam snickered at Dean’s reaction to the demon’s explanation as to why they didn’t appear human. Usually a glamour spell made one beautiful or handsome, not ugly and distorted beyond recognition         

“Fugly, I’ll show you how fugly you’re going to be once I’m done with you!” The demon screamed as he turned and advanced on Sam. 

“You don’t have to do this,” Sam said in quiet resolve. 

The demon sneered at Sam. “Oh I don’t. I want to. I want to be the one demon who gets to put down a hunter. And not just any hunter, one of the Winchesters.”

“You might want to rethink that,” Sam replied as he pulled out his knife. He watched as the demon eyed the knife and then smiled at him. Clearly the demon hadn’t heard of this knife. The one the brothers had used to kill countless demons. 

“You think that pig stigger is gonna hurt me?”

“Yeah, I do,” Sam replied as the demon charged at him. He waited and braced himself for the fight. The demon clawed at him, getting in a good swipe with its claws to his right side as Sam turned away from him. But, the demon was clumsy in its current form. It stumbled, nearly falling over its own feet and that was the only opportunity Sam needed. He turned and faced the demon, bringing the knife down in a killing blow between its shoulder blades. The demon howled out in pain, struggled to get free from the blade before yellow light emanated from its body. It threw its head back and opened its mouth in a silent scream as black smoke billowed from its mouth. Sam reached down, grabbed the blade by its hilt and pulled it free from the corpse. As he did, the once deformed body shimmered and began to transform into what it used to look like, a human male before disintegrating into ash. “Huh,” Sam said as he turned to Dean. “Never saw a demon body do that before.” He brought his right hand up to the wound the demon had managed to inflict on him and winced in pain.

“Gotta be the spell these two used,” Dean said as he stepped closer to the demon who was desperately struggling to free itself from the chains. “I told you, you’re not getting out of those. At least not without my help,” Dean said as he withdrew the angel blade he had tucked into the waistband of his jeans.

“You’re gonna regret this.” The demon snarled at him.

“I doubt that,” Dean said as he plunged the angel blade into the demons heart. He pulled the blade out and watched as yellow light emanated from its body. Just like the first demon, it threw its head back and opened its mouth in a silent scream as black smoke billowed from out of its mouth. Then, just like its counterpart, the twisted form transformed into a human male body before the corpse disintegrated into ash. “Had to be the spell.” Dean shrugged and turned back to Sam.

“Yeah, it’s just strange. What glamour spell does something like that?”

“Don’t know, don’t care,” Dean said as walked over to inspect Sam’s injury. “Let me take a look,” he said as he raised his brother’s shirt. “Not too bad, but we should get outta here and get you and the blades cleaned up.” He turned and started for the now destroyed door leading outside to their waiting car.

“You’re not the least bit curious about the spell?” Sam asked, a little annoyed at Dean’s lack of curiosity over something new.

“Nope. It’s just another spell and now two dead demons. Two demons we don’t have to burn. I call that a win Sammy.” Dean called over his shoulder. He stopped and looked back to see his brother still standing there looking at where one of the bodies used to be. “You coming or what?”

“Yeah,” Sam replied as he joined his brother. Two more dead demons; that was a win.  


End file.
